


Cutness Febuary : la valse des idéaux

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Series: Cutness Febuary [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Feels, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pre-Canon, Red Lotus (Avatar), Season/Series 02
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Ils ne sont pas seulement le bras armé du lotus rouge, l'organisation souhaitant un monde dans lequel l'Avatar n'existe pas et ennemie du lotus blanc depuis que le grand lotus Hiro les a révélé à la face du monde. Ils sont avant tout des  hommes et des femmes, avec leur propre histoire.
Relationships: P'li/Zaheer (Avatar)
Series: Cutness Febuary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145858





	Cutness Febuary : la valse des idéaux

**Chapitre 4 : Service and Sacrifice**

Le plan d’Unalaq était pourtant parfait. Du moins, c’était ce qu’il leur avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais visiblement, il leur avait menti. Ils les attendaient, eux qui étaient venus afin de kidnapper le nouvel avatar, née quelques années plus tôt. Ghazan avait été le premier d’entre-eux à être capturé, alors qu’ils fuyaient le village gardé par le s maîtres du lotus blanc. 

Sa maîtrise de la lave leur aurait été utile pourtant afin de neutraliser leurs ennemis. Ils n’étaient plus que trois, Unalaq les avait visiblement trahis. Le chef des deux tributs de l’eau les avait probablement manipulé afin de se rapprocher du lotus blanc, pourquoi ? Pour leurs idéaux ? Si c’était le cas, aucun d’eux ne devait révéler son double-jeu. 

\- Nous ne nos en sortirons pas cette fois. 

Ming-Hua était fatiguée, le froid ralentissant les mouvements de ces bras artificiels, qu’elle contrôlait grâce à sa maîtrise de l’eau. Et lui, sans maîtrise, était probablement un poids mort pour les deux jeunes femmes. 

\- Si, murmura Zaheer

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demanda P’li 

Le moine avait plusieurs petits couteaux de jets cachés dans ces vêtements, c’était là le meilleur moyen qu’il avait trouvé pour pallier au fait qu’il n’avait pas de maîtrise comme ces compagnons. 

\- Je vais vous faire gagner du temps. 

Avant que l’une des deux maîtresses n’ai put l’en empêcher, Zaheer s’élança en arrière et fit face à ces opposants.

\- Moi aussi, je t’aime P’li, murmura-t-il 

Mais la brune était déjà loin, heureusement, probablement entraînée dans leur fuite par Ming-Hua.

Il se défendit aussi longtemps qu’il le put, clouant ces adversaires au sol avec ces armes, en blessant quelques uns. Mais il avait fait attention à n’en tuer aucun tant qu’il le pouvait. Leurs ennemis étaient l’Avatar et les dirigeants du lotus blanc, pas ceux qui étaient à leur service. Néanmoins, il fut à un moment submergé par le nombre des maîtres de l’eau, du feu et de la terre. 

Puis, il fut emprisonné dans une prison demeurée secrète, sur un haut sommet non loin de l’un des temples des nomades de l’air. 

Après avoir rencontré ces compagnons de route, les avoir formé, leur avoir donné un but, il s’était sacrifié pour leur sauver la vie. Leur donner une chance de continuer leur oeuvre. 

\- Heureusement les deux autres fuyardes ont été capturées elles aussi, dit un jour l’un des gardes de sa cellule 

Et alors, Zaheer se jura de réussir à les libérer, et qu’ensemble, ils achèveraient la destruction totale du lotus blanc. 


End file.
